El gato y el ratón
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Travers le había vendido aquella reunión como la fiesta del siglo y todo había acabado con Travers largándose con una chica y ellos mirándose las caras. Como siempre.


_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Dedicada especialmente a E. Greyjoy._

* * *

 **El gato y el ratón**

* * *

―Pues nosotros nos vamos yendo.

―Sí. Esto está muerto.

―Nos vamos.

―Definitivamente.

―Mis padres nos están esperando para la cena, Barty, y su fiesta está más muerta que Rosier.

―Ese fue un chiste de pésimo gusto.

―Hay que saber afrontar la mierda con estilo, Rodolphus. ¿Nos vamos?

En realidad, se notaba que llevaban incómodos al menos media hora. Quizá porque Travers les había vendido la fiesta ―reunión, en realidad― del siglo y había acabado con Travers largándose con una chica y con ellos mirándose las caras. Como siempre. Ya empezaban a contar a sus muertos en grandes cantidades ―al menos, no cantidades que hubieran visto antes―, aunque los del otro lado seguían cayendo como moscas. Ya empezaban a contar a los encerrados en Azkaban con los dedos de dos manos y algunos empezaban a tener miedo.

La mayoría estaba en carteles de «Se Busca». Los que no estaban en esos carteles de mierda eran los del grupo de Malfoy ―claro, ¿cómo uno de esos imbéciles iba a arriesgarse más de lo estrictamente necesario?― y Barty. Por supuesto. Barty. Cuidaba bien su fachada, aunque… ¿cómo iba a ser difícil? ¿Quién iba a dudar del hijo del próximo Ministro de magia?

―Esto es una mierda ―declaró Rabastan lo que todo el mundo estaba pensando. Claro que, «todo el mundo» se reducía ya a él y a Barty―. ¿Más whisky de fuego?

―Claro.

Y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a irse de allí.

Llevaban unas semanas jugando al gato y al ratón. Los dos sabían bien porqué, pero ninguno decía nada. Igual eran expertos en eso, ¿no? En ignorar lo evidente, hacer como que la mierda no existía, como que aparentemente todo estaba «bien» ―o lo mejor que podía estar, dadas las circunstancias.

Así que Rabastan le sirvió más whisky de fuego y Barty se llevó el vaso a los labios.

―¿Dónde habrá metido Travers? ―preguntó Rabastan.

―No sé.

―¿Tendremos que cerrar la puerta si nos vamos?

―Supongo.

Se le notaban las ganas de beber ―a Barty, Rabastan siempre las tenía―. También se le notaban las ganas de no hablar con Rabastan ―había estado hablando con Bellatrix todo el rato antes de que ella se fuera.

También se le notaba algo como de resentimiento con el mundo, pero ese siempre lo traía puesto.

Rabastan tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa. Seguía tomando whisky de fuego, pero seguía sin estar lo suficientemente borracho como para dejar de pensar. Y en ese momento estaba pensando muchas cosas. Pensaba, por ejemplo, que Barty estaba especialmente monosilábico ―aunque todas sus respuestas habían tenido más de una sílaba―. Pensaba, también, que Barty tenía una actitud muy de imbécil ―pero esa nunca se le quitaba, así que no sabía por qué estaba pensando en ello.

En realidad, Barty tenía la culpa. Rabastan nunca había pensado tanto en una persona antes.

No es que no tuviera sentimientos, es que nunca había conocido a nadie que valiera la pena. Tampoco era que el psicópata de Barty valiera la pena, era sólo que a Barty lo conocía. Había confianza. Barty conocía un tantito de su mierda, aunque no porque se la hubiera contado de buena gana, sino porque Barty era el que le tenía más paciencia estando borracho ―y Rabastan borracho contaba muchas cosas.

―Tengo hambre ―le soltó Rabastan, ya cansado de pensar tanta idiotez. Total, Barty ya sabía a qué se refería con «hambre».

Barty no dio signos de haberlo escuchado hasta que puso el vaso en la mesa.

―No me jodas.

Rabastan se preguntó, internamente, qué carajos había esperado. Ya se habían acostado una vez ―y luego dos y luego tres y luego cuatro y él siempre estaba borracho y Barty siempre decía que esa era la última y luego nunca lo era―. Siempre empezaban así. Como si Barty no quisiera admitir que iba a haber otra vez, como si Rabastan temiera que no la hubiera ―a veces sí, en el fondo―. Carajo.

―O sí.

―Tiene que dejar de suceder.

―O no.

Seguían jugando al gato y al ratón, haber quien cedía primero, más rápido. A ver quién perdía la pelea ―Barty―. Rabastan sabía que Barty siempre perdía, aunque sus argumentos fueran convincentes. No importaba. Siempre perdía. No importaba lo convencido que estuviera de que aquello debía terminar de una vez por todas y para siempre.

―Sí ―y fue lo único que dijo. Ya se había puesto monosilábico, como cada que le entraba un berrinche.

―O no, siempre acabas accediendo.

―E igual me acabes importando un tantito más después, quien sabe ―dijo Barty―. Igual me importes lo suficiente como para ser estúpido. Nadie me importa así. Me importan como para arriesgarme demasiado, pero nunca como para volverme estúpido y cometer un error.

―Relájate. Si haces alguna estupidez, va a ser por Bellatrix ―dijo Rabastan.

Igual, Barty y Bellatrix siempre habían sido un ente aparte del grupo porque hablaban el mismo idioma y contaban los mismos chistes ―y se reían de ellos―. Rodolphus y Rabastan nunca habían estado incluidos en aquella parte de la camaradería natural. Rabastan bebía ―de vez en cuando los salvaba a todos―, Rodolphus cuidaba a Bellatrix ―además de su propia espalda.

Pero Rabastan y Barty. Eso era diferente. Eso no era nada.

O igual y sí.

―¿Y si no?

―Qué más da. Todos vamos a acabar bien muertos igual. Mejor hacer las cosas de las que igual no te vas a arrepentir. ―Apuró el vaso de whisky de fuego y agarró la botella. Ya casi ni tenía. Y era la última que quedaba.

Barty sonrió con su sonrisa de psicópata porque era la única sincera que tenía.

―No seas pendejo, Rabastan, no estoy hablado de coger ―le dijo. Y también apuró el vaso.

―¿Entonces de qué?

Barty ya no respondió. Carajo. Nunca respondía ese tipo de preguntas claras ―a menos de que se tratara Bellatrix y entonces las respondía en su idioma que no entendía nadie―. A Rabastan le hubiera gustado decir que no las respondía porque Barty era un misterio indescifrable, pero era mucho más sencillo que eso. Barty era un niño malcriado que se había convertido en asesino porque le había dado la gana. Ninguna clase de misterio indescifrable.

Se encogió de hombros.

―Bah.

―¿Qué?

―Nada, no hablaba de coger, hablaba de lo que sigue a coger.

―¿De qué? ―insistió Rabastan.

―De cuando te pueden romper el puto músculo que bombea sangre a tu cuerpo ―dijo Barty, y volvió a encogerse de hombros. Se acabó el whisky de fuego y ya no había ni una gota más. Se quedó viendo a Rabastan, que no atinó a reaccionar―. Pero sí, joder, también hablaba de tener hambre, ¿por qué siempre ganas tú?

«Porque te dejas ganas», pensó Rabastan.

Y supo que aquel pendejo le iba a romper el corazón cómo si fuera rompecorazones básico de instructivo.

* * *

 **Ya sé que la canción hacía alusión a parejas heteros. Espero que me disculpes por eso. O que no te parezcan descabellados los personajes, qué se yo. O la pareja. O que te creas que es una historia de «amor». O algo así.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 2 de septiembre de 2016_


End file.
